


Clued In

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo and Trucy find out the truth without Nick's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clued In

**Author's Note:**

> written for Wrightathon for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme for the prompt: 
> 
> Post-AJ, Phoenix keeps putting off having the "talk" with Apollo and Trucy about their relationship to each other. Both he and Thalassa are getting cold feet on the matter, claiming that "it's not the right time".
> 
> What neither of them count on is them finding out on their own.
> 
> Anons, there are plenty of fics where Phoenix breaks the news to the half-siblings, with various reactions and fluff and angst and all that. I'd love to see Apollo and Trucy find out about their mother without Phoenix's chessmastery in play.
> 
> Exactly how they find out, and who finds out first, is up to anon. Perhaps Apollo is picking up Trucy from Valant's house when he spies a photo of Thalassa wearing her bracelets?
> 
> TL;DR, Apollo and Trucy find out about their relationship to Thalassa without Phoenix telling them so.

Vera and Trucy are in one of the spare rooms in Valant's apartment. Vera's set up a trio of easels in the room. One has a finished colored painting of Apollo, Trucy and Mr. Hat all smiling happily, another is of Lamiroir as she appeared in the illusion trick from the Gavinners concert (a commission Valant asked for) and the third she's currently working on as Trucy watches her, while practicing a sleight of hand trick. "Vera, that last one... Is it supposed to be an older version of me?" 

Vera shakes her head and continues coloring the sketch and Trucy looks at it again, "Wait... That's my Mommy, Thalassa Gramarye!" 

Then Trucy looks at the two paintings side by side, "HOLD IT! I thought you said you were only going to paint originals... Lamiroir and Mommy look similar." 

Vera grins suddenly and Trucy realizes what she said and covers her mouth. 

"Oh! I can't believe Daddy didn't TELL ME he figured it out! When did you figure that out?" 

Vera grins, "Quickly when I started the portrait for Valant. I had to make sure, though, so I was doing this one to make sure I was right before I asked." 

Meanwhile, Apollo who has just arrived to pick up both Trucy and Vera and is staring at a portrait on the wall of a young girl seated at a picnic table wearing two very familiar bracelets.

"Valant, who is this?"

Valant studies him, "Why do you want to know?"

Apollo sighs, "Valant, look at this." He holds up his braceleted wrist to the thin wrists in the picture, "They're the same bracelet. She's the birth mother I never knew."

"...I always wondered..."

Apollo glares, "Valant, just spit it out." 

"Thalassa Gramarye. Trucy's mother."

Apollo's eyes widen, "Valant, could you please get Trucy for me... We need to talk privately. If you could keep Vera entertained regaling her with stories, I'd appreciate it."

Apollo stays standing in front of the portrait. (I wonder when Mr. Wright was planning on telling us. It's kind of important!)

"Polly! Uncle Valant said you wanted to talk to me?"

Apollo looks at the portrait, "You know who this is, right?"

"Yeah, Mommy." 

"Look, Trucy." He holds up his bracelet, "She has my bracelet. I was told my birth mother left me with it. Trucy... This means we're half-siblings."

"So... you're my big brother for real, not just sort-of like one! And that explains why Daddy said you were like me! Oh and there's even better news too!" 

"Like _what_?" 

"Like Mommy's still alive, Polly! Come on, look at what Vera drew." 

Trucy latches onto his arm and drags him further into the apartment. Past several closed doors and into a spare room where Vera's sitting amidst her paintings, listening to Valant tell her stories about when the Gramaryes were amazing magicians.

Trucy grins, "Look, Polly!" 

Apollo looks at the paintings first smiling at the one of him and Trucy... Then he makes a doubletake at the other two. The one of Lamiroir actually kind of looks like the Thalassa in the picture in the front room, if you were to make it look a little more washed out. And the second drawing Vera's done of Thalassa in her magician uniform likewise looks similar. 

"... So, Lamiroir is Thalassa Gramarye. Did you know this, Valant?"

Valant smirks, "I guessed."

Apollo sighs, grumbling, "You know, I would have liked to know this a lot sooner if _everyone else_ already figured it out!" 

 

Later, Apollo and Trucy both approach Nick, "Daddy, Polly and I want to talk to you!" 

Apollo crosses his arms, "Trucy and I learned today that we both share a mother. Additionally, we also learned that she's still alive and someone we both met fairly recently. _When_ exactly were you or Thalassa planning on telling us the truth?" 

Nick rubs the back of his head sheepishly, " _Soon_... we were both trying to find the right time to tell."


End file.
